


make a wish

by tumemxnques



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemxnques/pseuds/tumemxnques
Summary: All of a sudden, Natasha turned towards Wanda, a shy smile on her face. “Make a wish,” she mumbled and Wanda raised an eyebrow. “A wish?”(this work can be read as a sequel to “all i want for christmas is you” or as a separate story)





	make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year to everyone! i thought i’d give nat and wanda another little story so i decided to write one for new year’s eve :) please remember that english isn’t my first language, so i’m sorry for any mistakes.

“Come on,” Natasha whined as she dragged Wanda along through the empty corridors of the tower.

“Nat,” Wanda laughed as she stumbled behind her, “wait, let me tie my shoelaces at least!”

The spy rolled her eyes. “Later, baby, it’s only four minutes until midnight, hurry up!”

Wanda sighed but sped up a little to keep up with her girlfriend. “What are we even doing Nat? The others are outside!”

Natasha came to a halt in front of the emergency window and knocked against the glass. “FRIDAY? Open this for me please.” Wanda flinched when the window actually opened with a creak. No alarm. “Be careful, Miss Romanoff,” FRIDAY said before Natasha climbed out of the window and Wanda found herself getting worried. “Nat? What are you doing?”

She stood at the window and looked outside, so she could get a better view at what the Russian was doing. The woman was busy climbing the last bit of the building and it didn’t look like she was doing that for the first time.

“Natasha, please be careful,” Wanda begged, but her fear was unfounded, because in no time Natasha sat on the roof, her legs dangling off the edge, looking down at her girlfriend with a grin.

“Now you,” she told Wanda whose eyes widened in surprise. “No. No, I’m not doing this, forget about that.” She took a step back, but Natasha reached out for her. “Come on. I’ll catch you as soon as i can reach your hand.”

Wanda looked into these green eyes that were sparkling in the dark and sighed as she finally climbed out of the window, too. “I hate this, this is a bad idea. I shouldn’t have come up here with you. I shouldn’t have started dating you in the first place,” she muttered to herself, but Natasha just laughed. “Babe, you know you love me. Now come on, get up here.”

With a whimper Wanda let go of the window frame and the world stopped for a moment as she looked down at the grass many feet beneath her.

“No, Wanda, don’t. Don’t look down, come here,” Natasha urged her away from the edge. There was a slight panic in her voice that matched Wanda’s own feelings but it made her raise her head and look at the spy. “Good girl, now come here, hold on to this little hole there, do you see it?”

Wanda nodded and reached for it with trembling fingers. “They are all over the wall, just try to find one you can reach,” Natasha said and watched her girlfriend starting to climb up the last bit of the tower.

With a whimper, the girl looked back down by accident and then let out a little scream, her grip loosening on where she was holding herself up.

“No!” Natasha screamed and reached for her. “No, Wanda, look at me!”

The girl’s head shot around to look at Natasha and she could read pure fear in her expression.

“Please, come on, take my hand!” She was lying flat on the roof now and tried to reach Wanda, but it wasn’t enough. “You have to jump,” she told the shaking girl.

“What if I fall?” Wanda screamed in horror but Nat shook her head. “I’ll catch you, I promise.”

Natasha saw that Wanda kept on doubting, so she had to think of something else. “Okay, Wanda, look at me.” The girl didn’t listen. “Wanda, look me in the eyes.”

This time she said it with more urgency and Wanda looked into her eyes as if only the hold their gazes had on the other could save her from falling.

“Do you trust me, Wanda?” Natasha asked, the hand still extended to her. Wanda nodded slowly, her eyes not letting go of the older woman’s.

“Then jump.”

Wanda’s bottom lip trembled, but she proceeded to close her eyes. She collected all the energy she had inside of herself and felt it burning like a red ball of her magic inside her chest, before she leaped up towards Natasha, her hands outstretched.

Of course Nat caught her.

“I got you,” she panted and pulled Wanda up. As soon as the girl was safe on the roof with her she hugged her fiercely, pressing kisses to her temples. “You have to get better at this, baby. I was scared there for a second.”

Wanda snorted into her chest. “You? I was terrified, I thought I was gonna fall, break my neck and die.”

Natasha took her face into both her hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “As long as you are with me you’re not gonna die. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Wanda smiled softly and kissed her again, before she cuddled up against Natasha’s side and the Russian wrapped an arm around her.

“So,” Wanda started, staring at the forest and the city in front of them. “What exactly are we doing here again?” She took Nat’s free hand and held it when the spy opened her mouth to speak.

“I don’t celebrate New Year’s Eve with the others from the start, I never did. The first New Year’s Eve I spent here, I discovered this place and… I’ve been coming back to it ever since. The others don’t know where I am but they know that I want to be alone for a while before I come down and celebrate with them. They respect my privacy. But I wanted to show it to you, share the moment with you when the year changes. It’s magical up here.”

Wanda looked at Natasha who was looking at the city. She was beautiful.

“Look,” she gasped before Wanda could answer anything and nodded towards the city because she didn’t want to let go of Wanda or her hand. Wanda followed her eyes and saw the first fireworks that were soon joined by a thousand more.

Natasha’s laugh was audible over all the noise and they found themselves smiling at each other, before their lips met and Wanda moved closer to Natasha’s warm body.

“Happy New Year,” Natasha breathed against her lips and Wanda smiled.

“Happy New Year,” she responded, before they both flinched at the firework their friends had just set off.

Natasha laughed into Wanda’s neck and the Sokovian wrapped her arms around Natasha’s waist as they watched the colorful lights illuminating the dark sky.

Wanda caught herself thinking that if this was what it was like to be happy, she never wanted to be anything else again.

She could feel Natasha’s racing pulse through her powers and her own heart matched its beat to the rhythm Natasha’s had set.

All of a sudden Natasha turned towards Wanda, a shy smile on her face. “Make a wish,” she mumbled and Wanda raised an eyebrow. “A wish?”

Nat nodded. “That’s what I used to do on New Year’s Eve when I was younger.”

 _A kid_ , Wanda thought. _A little kid back in Russia._

An image flooded her mind, a memory. Natasha was allowing her to see it, she realized, just as the scene unfolded before her.

A beautiful young woman that looked a lot like Natasha held a toddler in her arms, pointing at the colorfilled sky.

The toddler had short, red curls and was wrapped in a winter coat in pink and an old blanket. The headband the girl was wearing was pink, too, but there was a little butterfly in the middle. She looked adorable, her little nose and the cheeks red from the cold.

Snow surrounded them, so much snow. Wanda had never seen so much snow before, not even in Sokovia.

The woman whispered something into the child’s ear in a foreign language, probably Russian, but Wanda understood nonetheless.

 _Make a wish, Natalia_.

Wanda gasped softly as she was dragged back into reality and Natasha frowned at her. “Did it work?” she asked curiously and Wanda looked at her in confusion.

“You wanted to show me that memory?” Nat shrugged. “Figured that it’s time to open up to you, you know?”

Wanda smiled at her with tears in her eyes and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “I appreciate it, I really do.”

Natasha looked deep into her eyes before she cleared her throat. “Now, don’t get all sappy on me or I’ll shut you out again.”

Wanda’s eyes widened in panic. “No, sorry, I’ll stop!” But Nat just chuckled and wrapped her arms around the witch. “I was just kidding, I love you.”

Wanda sighed contentedly as she kept on watching the fireworks, thinking about what to wish for.

“Well,” Natasha interrupted her thoughts, “if you don’t wish for something, I will.” The woman closed her eyes and smiled softly, before she opened them again and looked at Wanda.

“What did you wish for?” the witch asked, but Natasha just shook her head. “You can’t tell, otherwise it won’t come true.”

Wanda bit her lip. “So… we can wish for everything, right?” Nat shrugged. “Yeah, basically.”

“Even if it’s stupid? And may never come true?” Wanda kept on asking.   
“Yeah.”

“Like, really stupid?”

“Yes, Wanda.” Natasha was laughing by now.

“Like, it’s not a Lamborghini and a million dollars, but it’s about as unlikely to happen as it is for me to own these two things.” Natasha gently nudged her with the elbow. “Just make the wish, dork.”

Wanda giggled and closed her eyes.

_I wish… I wish for me and Natasha to get married._

She opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful woman in front of her, dressed in a grey winter coat and black boots, a baby pink headband, the wind playing with her red curls. Her nose was red, so were her cheeks, just like the baby’s in her memory, and the green eyes looked at her with so much adoration she had to look away.

She was so lucky to have Natasha, if she was thinking about it. She didn’t even deserve her.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Nat mumbled and pulled her close again, burying her cold nose in Wanda’s warm hair. “I sell them for a dollar,” the girl giggled as she looked at the fireworks over the city.

“I wished for the stupid thing,” she whispered as she held Natasha in her arms. “Maybe I should’ve wished for… I don’t know, health?”

Natasha shook her head. “I wished for something stupid, too,” she mumbled. “It’s alright.”

Wanda sat there and thought about what Natasha had wished for, but she never thought about the right thing.

Because Natasha had wished for the same thing as she had.

 _All I want is to marry Wanda. Please_.

So they sat there together in silence on the roof, looking over the city and observing how the fireworks became less and less, until Natasha suddenly said: “You know, about the Lamborghini… you could just ask Tony. I’m sure he’d buy you one. And I’m sure he owns more than a million dollars. His money is our money. So it’s yours, too.”

 _It’s not a Lamborghini and a million dollars, but it’s about as unlikely to happen as it is for me to own these two things_ , Wanda heard herself from a few minutes ago and a smile formed on her face. “Yeah, let’s see.”


End file.
